theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of the Aquabats! (episode)
For the album of the same name, see The Return of the Aquabats "The Return of the Aquabats" is the first episode of the second season of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis When the Aquabats return from outer space, they are received as heroes who saved the world, but are quickly overwhelmed by all the people needing their help, and a super powered enemy! Plot (Contains Spoilers) Following their previous encounter with Space Monster 'M', the much-bearded Aquabats crash-land their Battletram on a possibly hostile planet. After waking to fuzzy memories, Eaglebones must act quickly to pull the other Aquabats to safety from a sudden alien attack while dealing with The MC Bat Commander's space madness. After fending off the hungry aliens' attack with his laser guitar, help arrives in the form of the U.S. military proving that this hostile planet was Earth all along. The freshly shaven Aquabats are whisked away to a bright and confusing press conference, where it quickly becomes apparent that they have no memory of what happened or who they are. After a quick team huddle where they decide to tease the information out of the gathered reporters, they learn about their battle with Space Monster M and settle once and for all that Crash , indeed, likes ice cream. A reporter, reportedly good at skateboarding, then asks the bats about their origins, leading to Eaglebones' origin flashback. Before the press can ask any more questions, the press conference is busted in upon by a hideous monster. The reporters flee as the monster breaks things on his way to taunt The Aquabats. Eaglebones then summons The Dude and uses her mystic powers to restore his memories, revealing that the monster that stands before them is a mutated Ronmark, who they left in the desert. After running from Ronmark, Eaglebones calls upon his team mates to defeat the monster, knowing that if they saved the world, they can definitely handle a single mutated clownbag. Now on the offensive, the bats attack Ronmark with physical attacks, but to little effect. Jimmy is bashed into the commander, which gives Eaglebones an idea. He removes Jimmy's head, pretending he is damaged, in order to manipulate Crash's emotions, causing him to grow large and hurl Ronmark into space. The Aquabats dust themselves off, realizing that all the blunt trauma to their heads from the battle has fixed their memories and space madnesses, respectively. Hailed as heroes by the adoring public, the band starts to piece together their new identity as world-saving heroes. After Eaglebones unilaterally decides to help all the people who ask for their help with menial tasks, the band find themselves overwhelmed with demands from citizens seeking their help. After a musical chase scene where they run away from the crowd, they try to sneak through the crowd using disguises, only to be revealed by Eaglebones' desire to please people. After a little more fleeing, The Aquabats stumble upon a new and tricked-out Battletram, which contains a note that the shiny new vehicle was paid for by a "secret friend." Jimmy presses a new button to reveal that this Battletram can fly, and they escape the crowd pursuing them. As The Aquabats fly away, they attract the attention of the hungry hungry aliens from before, and the episode ends with Jimmy dodging their incoming laser fire while breaking the 4th wall with a classic "Here we go again." Characters *The MC Bat Commander *Jimmy the Robot *Crash McLarson *EagleBones Falconhawk *Ricky Fitness *Ronmark Cartoons Origin Cartoon EagleBones explains in an animated flashback how he came to join The Aquabats, meeting the band in a desert roadhouse (with alien patrons) during a nomadic journey. This segment uses rotoscoped animation. Lil Bat cartoon Lil Bat, while sleeping, dreams of skiing down a mountainside, which causes problems when he begins to act out his dream. Commercial New from Gloopy, it's the Sonic Boom 3000! Useful for latchkey kids who have lost their keys. All you have to do is "aim, pull the trigger, and shatter the sound barrier." Who needs a front door when you can enter your house through the freshly broken window? Warning: Side effects may include shattered glasses, whiny dogs, and stunned birds. Music "Help Me!" The Bats sing a song while being chased by citizens begging for their help. Trivia Cultural References *The missiles on the souped up battle tram have the number NCC-1701 written on them, a reference to the U.S.S Enterprise from Star Trek. *Eaglebones' animated segment is animated in a rotoscoping technique inspired by the 1981 film Heavy Metal *The Aliens are designed as a reference to the late 70's B-film: Laserblast . *The MC Bat Commander makes several references to the band "The Pixies" by quoting their lyrics in several of his incoherent responses. Aquabats Trivia *In Eaglebones' origin cartoon, he makes references to how the band had horns before he joined. In the cartoon it means that they wore horns over their helmets, but this is a reference to the fact that the band had many horn players in their ska/punk phase. *This is the first of many conflicting origin stories that were revealed in season 2. This continues the running joke that has always been present in Aquabats lore that the band constantly changes or retcon's things to fit the situation. Production Trivia * Gallery Videos Photos Category:Episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show